


"Special" tutor

by FearlessShipper5



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessShipper5/pseuds/FearlessShipper5
Summary: Tianyi is clueless about sex so Ling has an idea to make her ship happen for once.
Relationships: Zhiyu Moke/Luo Tianyi
Kudos: 2





	"Special" tutor

Third person POV

Tianyi looked around for a certain person. The certain person was Yuezheng Ling, her best friend. Ling finally appeared and Tianyi ran to her.

"Ling! I need to ask you something!" Tianyi screamed while huffing from the running.

"What is it Tianyi?" asked Ling in a friendly tone.

"What is sex?" Tianyi asked, leaving Ling dumbfounded.

 _"She doesn't know what sex is?!"_ Ling asked herself.

"Well...what is it?" Tianyi asked once again, excited for the answer.

Ling looked at Tianyi for a moment, thought a bit then came with an evil plan.

"I don't quite know what it is either...how about you go ask Moke? He's the smart one here!" Ling suggested while giggling at times.

"Ok then! Thanks anyways Ling!" said Tianyi to thank her best friend who started laughing.

Tianyi looked around for Moke and then after 10 minutes of search she found him in his room, petting his pet phoenix Fei.

"Hey Moke!" Tianyi said to which Moke waved.

"Hi Tianyi! Sit here!" Moke said and after that Tianyi started to sit down next to the shorter boy.

"I got a question. What is sex?" she asked and Moke started choking on his air.

Moke started stuttering a bit so Fei slapped him so he would stop stuttering.

"Thanks Fei! Umm...about your question, Tianyi...it's a bit embarassing to explain but I'll try anyways." Moke said with a light blush on his face.

Moke then started explaining and Tianyi took in every word Moke said. She was surprised to hear that this is how kids are made. After Moke stopped explaining he smiled at Tianyi.

"So...learned anything?" he asked her and Tianyi nodded. Moke pet her head and was about to leave when Tianyi stopped him.

"What is it Tianyi?" he asked her a bit confused.

Tianyi gave him a weird but cute stare and then finally spoke.

"Want to have kids with me Moke?" asked Tianyi which made Moke blush more than before.

"T-Tianyi! W-what's gotten into you?!" Moke asked while screaming a bit.

"I-I'm sorry if this is something personal or anything like that!" Tianyi apologised while crying. Moke hugged her and started peting her head.

"No don't cry Tianyi it's just that only adults are supposed to have kids." Moke explained while wiping away Tianyi's tears. "You just have to take this!" added Moke while showing Tianyi a pill.

Tianyi worriedly looked at the pill and gulped. Moke kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"Don't worry silly it's nothing bad this pill makes it so you don't have kids after sex." Moke explained which made Tianyi calm down for a bit.

Tianyi swallowed the pill and looked confused at Moke. Moke put his hand on one of Tianyi's breasts and started massaging it gently.

Tianyi started moaning softly while blushing. This somehow felt good and she wanted more but couldn't tell Moke at all because she was too pleasured and she couldn't form any word.

Moke then started softly biting Tianyi's earlobe and Tianyi started moaning louder. She was surprised to see that just by biting her earlobe, Moke made her feel this good.

She felt something wet on her panties and started blushing. Moke smirked and pet Tianyi's head.

"So I got you wet, hmm?" he asked teasingly and Tianyi shyly nodded.

Moke took off Tianyi's panties and started licking the wet spot on them just to embarass her. It worked. Tianyi started nosebleeding and her blush became darker.

"Moke y-you báichī!" she said while looking away like a tsundere.

Moke smirked more and started caressing her thigh while his head was between her legs.

Tianyi blushed, realising what Moke was about to do.

"No Moke it's unhealthy down there! Don't lick it!" Tianyi said trying to warn him but it was too late. Moke already started licking Tianyi's virgin hole.

Tianyi started moaning and not those overrated high pitch anime girl moans. Those were natural, normal pitched moans. Moke knew he was doing a good job so he kept licking and pleasuring Tianyi before the actual deal.

"Hey Tianyi, can I try something?" he asked and Tianyi nodded. "It might hurt at first but you'll like it later." he added, trying to make sure Tianyi will be prepared.

He gently inserted his spit lubed index finger inside Tianyi's butthole making her whimper in pain. Moke kissed Tianyi's cheek and softly caressed her other cheek.

"Don't worry the pain will go away." Moke said while gently thrusting his finger in and out.

Tianyi started softly moaning, the pain vanished and now all she was feeling was pleasure. Moke started moving his finger faster while still licking Tianyi and enjoying her sweet taste. 

Tianyi felt a knot in her stomach so she got a bit worried. She gently shook Moke who looked at her confused.

"There is a weird feeling in my stomach. What is it?" asked Tianyi worriedly. Moke smiled at her softly.

"It's nothing bad Tianyi, your body is just telling you that you are pleasured." he said while patting her head and while pulling out his finger from her butt.

Tianyi relaxed for a bit but then looked at Moke trying to unbuckle his belt. He threw away his belt and pants after unbuckling the belt.

Moke then approached Tianyi and took off his underwear. Tianyi looked at his dick and touched it gently. It was warm, hard and it felt good to touch it. She gave it a little lick. It had a weird but really nice taste. Then she noticed it grew a bit in size. 

"Oh wow! It's bigger!" said Tianyi in awe. Moke chuckled awkwardly and then looked at Tianyi with a smile.

"Now Tianyi...would you please spread your legs a bit for me?" Moke asked to which Tianyi did as she was asked.

Moke started rubbing his member against her clit which made Tianyi blush and moan louder. She saw something similar to this once but it was two females. She still wonders why Ling would watch that.

"It might hurt at first since you've never done this before." Moke explained to Tianyi who nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

Moke entered inside Tianyi who was clearly in pain and he kissed her cheek and tried to pleasure her so the pain will go away. Tianyi was shocked that Moke was doing all this just for her

"Does it still hurt?" asked Moke to which Tianyi shook her head. Moke started to thrust gently but fast inside her to make her really pleasured. Tianyi kept moaning Moke's name over and over which made Moke blush. He asked her if she wants him to go faster but she rejected his offer saying she likes it gently. Moke nodded and kept being gentle with Tianyi.

"M-Moke! Aah~ The weird feeling in - Aah~ in my stoamch returned!" screamed Tianyi between moans. 

"You are about to come soon. It's like when males ejaculate but your liquid doesn't play a role in impenegration." Moke explained. Tianyi wanted to say something but couldn't because of the pleasure. 

Moke started grunting louder and he grabbed onto Tianyi's waist and then came into her, filling up her womb completely. Tianyi came as well and as she did that, her wing started glowing up from the infinite pleasure. 

Moke stopped thrusting and then flopped on the bed, next to Tianyi, who was breathing heavily.

"So...Moke, since you said couples do sex does that make us a couple?" asked Tianyi while blushing.

"Of course silly!" said Moke with a cheerful voice which made Tianyi happy.

Moke then grabbed Tianyi's face and kissed her on the lips, enjoying their sweet taste of Tanghulu. How much he loved this girl! He wanted to protect her forever. Just as he kept kissing Tianyi, he noticed she fell asleep. He chuckled and fell asleep next to her.

~Bonus part :3~

"THEY DID WHAT?!" asked Longya who just spat his coffee on the floor after Ling said what Moke and Tianyi did. "Show me some proof!" he added, unsure about Ling's statements.

But then just as he said that Ling gave him a small CD. Now he was sure that they did it.

_**The end!** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my third attempt at smut and this is the one I'm mostly proud of. Hope you like it as well.


End file.
